Electrically powered artificial lighting has become ubiquitous in modem society. Electrical lighting devices or luminaires, such as light fixtures or lamps, are commonly deployed, for example, in homes, buildings of commercial and other enterprise establishments, as well as in various outdoor settings.
Multiple lighting devices are often utilized to provide general illumination to an entire region, such as an entire floor of an office or commercial establishment. Traditionally, such lighting devices are distributed in a pattern across the ceiling of the region under illumination. These lighting devices may include broad, generally planar structures, such as optical diffusers, which reflect a large portion of any sound generated in the region under illumination. In installations with substantial space between the lighting devices, the intervening spaces often tend to deaden sound a reduce impact of sound reflection off of the planar structures of the lighting devices.